A green pair of shorts costs $$8$, and a popular gold scarf costs $12$ times as much. How much does the gold scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold scarf is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $8$ $12 \times $8 = $96$ The gold scarf costs $$96$.